Autonomous robots are often used to perform tasks within a warehouse or similar environment. Such tasks can include moving items, shelves, boxes, or other storage containers; recharging batters (e.g., of other autonomous robots); and other tasks. The use of autonomous robots has a number of advantages. For instance, items in the warehouse can be stacked closer together because the robots can be engineered to require less space than a human would require to perform a similar task. Larger and heavier items can be stored in the warehouse as a robot can transport a heavier item than a human can. Likewise, the labor costs associated with operating a warehouse are decreased due to the use of autonomous robots.